


Keep Waking Up

by SpacedOutDreamerBoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, References to Abuse, References to Depression, References to Suicide, talks about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutDreamerBoy/pseuds/SpacedOutDreamerBoy
Summary: Two friends have a talk about death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Keep Waking Up

"Hey December?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it like to die?"

The question took him by surprise. "Why the hell would you even ask me that?"

"Can you just describe it? Best you can?"

December sighed. "What's there to tell? I can't even remember how I died, you're asking the wrong person."

Mal didn't reply. December looked over at him, worried. He was worried a lot about him lately. Mal wasn't exactly okay. He'd left Hell for a life in the human world, which was highly illegal to do under laws written by both Heaven and Hell. Lots of demons left Hell anyway, who'd wanna stay there?

Mal was different, he was a pure demon, born and raised in Hell. He wasn't like most demons, who were content with their so-called afterlife. He had a horrible family, living his life in fear of being beaten by his dad or yelled at by his mom. He'd had a brother who had been the only person who cared about him, but he was killed a long time ago. 

Mal escaped to the human world when he was seventeen. He was now nineteen and was lucky to not have been caught. Angels patrolled Earth now and then, December used to be one of them. Until he became a fallen angel. 

December had died... he didn't even remember when. His memory had been wiped at death, which was actually an unusual occurrence. He used to work with other angels in a program that helped suicidal and depressed people overcome their problems. December failed at his job one too many times, with all his projects ending in their suicides. So he'd been stripped of his rights as and angel and exiled to Earth, where he'd been ever since.

"So, you don't remember death? At all?"

"No Mal, I've told you this."

"Oh."

Mal went silent, which he was often. December knew his friend had problems. He fought depression and the urge to kill himself multiple times. Once he had almost even succeeded. But somehow, someway, he was still alive. 

"Look Mal, I can give you my thoughts on what it might be like if you want."

"Yeah? So what do you think death is like?"

December looked up at the sky. "Depends on how you die, I guess. But probably most of the time it's like falling asleep, only you don't wake up."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Mal replied, almost happily. "To fall asleep and never wake up. Probably peaceful."

December knew that was the wrong thing to say. "Yeah, but if you never wake up, how would we ever talk again? I like talking to you, man."

"Me too..." Mal said sleepily. "Maybe I'll keep waking up for awhile, see how it goes..."

December smiled slightly. "Yeah. Just keep waking up. Not too hard, right?"

He waited for an answer and got none. When he looked over again, he saw that Mal had fallen asleep, the moonlight shining on him. December shook his head, smiling. 

"As long as you keep waking up, it'll be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> So something from a little story in my head. I just have a vague plot about this story, nothing's finalized except for some of the characters. Basically it's about Mal and December, the two guys you just read about. One's an angel, one's a demon, and they're both living life in the human world without getting caught. Pretty simple stuff so far. I don't really do religion of any kind, but stuff about angels and demons are always interesting to me.


End file.
